


With a Rebel Yell

by Gizzwhizz



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chubby Prompto Argentum, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Prompto Argentum, Praise Kink, plumpto weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizzwhizz/pseuds/Gizzwhizz
Summary: Ever since puberty, Prompto's suppressants had let him weather nearly every heat cycle with barely more than a few cramps. Now that he was in a relationship, however, they didn't seem to be working so well. Or at all.For Plumpto Weekend Day 4: A/B/O





	With a Rebel Yell

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first crack at an A/B/O fic (though, let's be real, it was only a matter of time) but I have been reading them for a while. ;P It's also my first time writing Chubby Prompto, but I had a lot of fun with it. I really enjoyed getting a chance to write a sex scene between two people who didn't both have super model bodies in my Viv/Dino story and I loved getting an opportunity to do it again. Cheers for body positivity! I hope you all enjoy it!

Prompto whined as he shifted position yet again on his bed. He reached for his phone and stared at it. He told himself it was to check the time, but he already knew that barely five minutes had passed since he’d last picked it up. 

_‘This is all Ignis’ fault,’_ he thought. Even as the thought cross his mind he knew it was unfair, and even thinking of his boyfriend made him whine again. In a way it was true, though. Since puberty, his suppressants had let him weather nearly every heat cycle with barely more than a few cramps. Now that he was in a relationship, however… 

Part of him still couldn’t quite believe it was true. He could still remember when he had first met Ignis, so many years ago now. He had been spying on Noct in the strange, quiet boy’s usual hiding spot behind the school when a sharp tap on his shoulder had made him jump and spin around. It had been so authoritative he had expected to find a teacher standing behind him. Instead he came face to face with a bespectacled boy only a year or two older than he was. 

Prompto had pressed himself closer to the wall, unconsciously trying to make himself smaller. Aside from the glare that the new boy was giving him, he could also detect the faint scent of Alpha coming off of him. Neither of them had hit puberty yet, when secondary sex characteristics would really start to blossom, but it still made the Omega part of him instinctively want to shrink back. 

“Why are you spying on the Prince?” the boy had asked, eyes narrowed behind his glasses. Prompto fumbled with his words, pulling at his shirt self-consciously and feeling it pull tight over his gut. 

“I-I wasn’t! I mean…okay sort of, but not for anything bad. I just…um…I just wanna be friends,” he babbled. He raised his head, exposing his throat in an unconscious act of submission. Narrow green eyes blinked at him and then relaxed. The other boy seemed to realize the effect he was having on Prompto and he took a step back to give him more space, but Prompto stayed where he was flattened against the wall. Now that the older boy wasn’t glaring at him anymore, a bit of the fear began to ebb and Prompto realized he’d seen this boy before. Getting into a car with the Prince. So he knew Noct, then. 

“If you want to be friends, why don’t you go talk to him?” the boy asked, cocking his head curiously to one side. Prompto lowered his head and swallowed. 

“Well…I…” he began, still fidgeting with his shirt. “I’m planning to. Just…not yet.” 

“Why not?” the other boy asked and Prompto felt his face flush. He chewed his lip and finally let go of his shirt to gesture at himself as though the answer was obvious. 

“I can’t,” he said miserably. “I mean…look at me. He’s a Prince! A Prince can’t be friends with some…some lard-ass!” He whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut. He tried not to think of himself that way, he really did, but he knew it was what everyone else thought. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and sucked in a breath to suddenly find the other boy had closed the distance between them. He was scowling again and Prompto felt himself tremble under that disapproving gaze, but the other boy waited until Prompto timidly raised his eyes to speak. 

“His Highness wound never be that shallow. And you shouldn’t call yourself that,” the other boy said. 

After that, the other boy had introduced himself as Ignis Scientia, and while Prompto thought it was odd that Noct was in his care when they were practically the same age, he did have a very mature air about him. It turned out that Ignis was interested in the culinary arts and, after prying a few more details out of Prompto, he had offered to help the blond utilize healthier eating habits as long as he promised not to overdo it on his jogging routine. 

He had also introduced Prompto to Noctis. And Ignis had been right. Once they had started talking about video games, Noct’s usual bored look had morphed into something far more animated—and that was that. 

And after nearly a decade of friendship, Noct had never uttered a word about Prompto’s weight, teasing or otherwise. 

Prompto still jogged, and he tried to stick to Ignis’ healthy diet (with a few cheat days here and there when he and Noct spent all evening at the arcade), but he never became as slim as has he had once imagined himself. But that was alright. He was stocky, yes, but his closest friends—Noct and Ignis—never cared and had even out-and-out threatened anyone at school who dared to tease him over his weight. And all those years of running had paid off when he signed up for the Crownsguard after high school and passed their physical fitness requirements with flying colors. 

Even so, some part of Prompto had still never really thought of himself as attractive. So it came as a shock when Ignis asked him on a date, though Noct told him afterwards that the Advisor had secretly had a crush on him for years.   

At first he’d told himself that it was only because he was an Omega. Ignis was an Alpha, so it was natural that he’d be attracted to an Omega. But, then again, Noctis and Gladio were Alpha’s as well and neither of them had expressed interest in him. And when, at 19, Ignis had given him his first kiss, some of his insecurities had begun to crumble. It hadn’t been demanding or overpowering or any of the things that he’d been warned to expect from Alphas. Instead it was sweet and simple and made Prompto’s heart expand in his chest. 

Indeed, for the last six months everything had been great. Until his heat hit. He’d felt the usual cramping he’d come to expect in the days leading up to it, but then the week actually began and he couldn’t deny that his suppressants weren’t working the way they should. He ached and he couldn’t sit still. His skin felt itchy and too tight and every sense was amplified to an uncomfortable degree. 

It didn’t help anything that the majority of the other Crownsguard recruits in-training were Alphas. Just the smell of the locker room nearly made his knees weak. Somehow, he managed to make it through the first day. When he called in sick on the second day, however, no one questioned it. And now it was the third day and he was utterly and thoroughly miserable. 

Ignis had called to check up on him last night, and Prompto had answered the phone with a despondent whine. 

“I’m so sorry, my love,” Ignis had said when Prompto had finished griping about his symptoms. “I can clear my schedule to be at your disposal…if you think it would help,” the Alpha had added carefully. It wasn’t until that moment that Prompto even realized how hard he was just from the sound of his Alpha’s voice. Or how wet. 

_’He’s not yours,’_ he thought irritably. _‘It’s not like you’re mated.’_

Still, he had to hold himself back from moaning into the phone. Or from touching himself. 

“Thanks, Igs. I appreciate it, but I’m gonna try and get through it on my own for now. I’m sure tomorrow will be better.” 

“Whatever you think is best, darling,” Ignis had said. 

He’d thanked Ignis and then hung up the phone. As soon as the call was over he’d masturbated, twice, and finally fallen asleep. 

And now he was finding out that tomorrow would not be better. Not at all. 

He still had a shirt on, but he’d given up on even trying to keep pants or underwear on. No matter how many times he jerked off it didn’t help, and he was _constantly_ wet. It just wouldn’t stop. And Ignis’ words kept playing over and over in his head. 

_“I can clear my schedule to be at your disposal…if you think it would help.”  
_

He writhed on the bed again and fumbled for the text app on his phone. Anything had to better than this. His mind wasn’t as sharp today so it took a few tries before he managed to send the message to Ignis. 

_Babe i need u_

Then he tossed the phone back onto his nightstand and slid his hands down to touch himself again. Either he’d lost all sense of time completely, or Ignis broke a few speed limits to get to his apartment because it seemed like no time at all before he heard the sound of the spare key in his lock. He knew he should stop what he was doing. That he should at least try to greet Ignis properly. But he was nearly shameless with need by this point and the moment Ignis stepped into his apartment the smell of Alpha hit him like a brick wall. By the time there was a knock on his bedroom door, all he could do was moan in response. 

When Ignis opened the door, his eyes widened behind his glasses at the sight before him. Prompto had kicked the covers off his bed long ago and was currently laying with his legs spread lewdly opened, one hand on his cock while the other was working his dripping entrance. Ignis visibly swallowed, but otherwise recovered remarkably quickly. 

“I take it you haven’t been eating regularly or bothering to stay hydrated?” he asked as he stepped into the room. The smell of Alpha was so strong now that Prompto’s head was swimming. He wondered how Ignis could bare to just stand there when the room probably reeked of Omega in heat. 

“I’ve been…kinda preoccupied,” he panted in response, still not stopping either of his hands. 

“Clearly,” Ignis said a touch dryly as he closed the door behind him. Prompto shivered but Ignis still didn’t move to join him on the bed. Instead he retrieved a forgotten water glass from the bedside table and held it out for Prompto to drink. 

“Iggy,” Prompto whined, teeth clicking against the glass as he talked. “I’m dying here!” Ignis offered a small smile at that and kissed his feverish forehead. 

“Drink a little water for me, love, and I’ll be happy to help you out in any way I can.” Ignis’ scent filled Prompto’s nostrils even more and he realized his boyfriend must be doing it on purpose. He pushed his own scent out in response and obediently drank some of the water. 

“Yes, Alpha,” he murmured when he was done. 

“None of that,” Ignis replied, shrugging out of his suspenders. “I know you’re in a bit of a fog, love, but I’m not some faceless Alpha here to shag you.” 

Prompto shivered, partly at the admonishment and partly because Ignis hardly ever talked like that. 

“Sorry, Iggy,” he corrected himself, groaning at the renewed wave of scent he received as a reward. Time moved too quickly again and all at once someone was tugging on his shirt and he opened his eyes to find Ignis completely naked. He was already hard and Prompto licked his lips as he let his eyes fall to the small bulge at the base of his cock that would swell into a knot to lock them together. He clenched around his own fingers and felt another gush of wetness leave him. He felt Ignis tug at his shirt again and whined in response, and not only because he was reluctant to take his fingers away from himself. 

“Iggy,” he protested. 

“I want to see all of you,” Ignis said simply, leaning down to nip at his lips. Prompto leaned up to chase the half-kiss as Ignis pulled away and sighed, but obediently raised his arms. 

“Right, because man-boobs are so sexy,” he muttered. Ignis’ scent became sharper and Prompto shivered in response, a twinge of fear running through him. 

“You are beautiful,” Ignis said fiercely. He tossed Prompto’s damp shirt aside and climbed onto the bed at last, settling between Prompto’s legs and capturing him in a real kiss this time. Their lips slid against one another and when their tongues touched it sent fire running through Prompto’s veins. He knew it was probably the effects of the heat but Ignis tasted incredible, an intoxicating mix of honey and spice. Right now he would do anything if Ignis—his Alpha—commanded it of him. When he pulled back Ignis nipped his bottom lip, a little harder than he had before, and fixed Prompto with a look that brooked no argument. “And you know I hate it when you talk about yourself that way,” Ignis added in a voice that was almost a low growl. 

“I know,” Prompto replied automatically. “I’m sorry, Ignis.” 

He must have sounded desperate, because Ignis softened his gaze and stroked his cheek. “It’s all right, my love,” he murmured, “I’m going to make you feel better.” All Prompto could do was nod as Ignis’ other hand trailed down his body, pinching one stiff nipple before sliding lower, bypassing his twitching cock to explore his dripping entrance. He pushed two fingers inside and Prompto threw his head back against the pillow with a guttural moan. It wasn’t quite what he wanted, though. 

No, he wanted something much more than fingers. 

“It seems like you’re well prepared for me,” Ignis said with the barest hint of teasing in his voice and Prompto just bit his lip and nodded as vigorously as he could. 

“Yes! Yes, please!” he whimpered. The sound turned into a pitiful whine of loss when Ignis withdrew his fingers, but Ignis only patted his thigh and guided him to spread his legs a bit more before something else was pressing against Prompto’s entrance. 

They’d had sex before, but Ignis had never felt so big or so hot as he did now, pressing slowly into Prompto. Even better, the Alpha was finally letting the effects of Prompto’s condition show and he let out a moan of his own as he sunk into his boyfriend. 

“Prompto,” Ignis hissed. Prompto canted his hips up and managed to lock his ankles behind Ignis’ back. Everything felt so _right_ that it nearly made him dizzy. 

“Yes!” he gasped. “Oh yes! Gods, Iggy, I need more!” 

Ignis didn’t seem to need to be told twice and began rocking into Prompto hard enough to shift him along the mattress. Ignis usually started out much more delicately than this, always afraid of hurting his boyfriend, but either he’d finally given into his instincts or decided that Prompto’s body could handle it. Either way, it was everything Prompto had been craving and still not enough. 

“More!” he begged. “More, more, more!” He was so wet that every thrust squelched but he was past being embarrassed. Even his hesitance about removing his shirt was forgotten when Ignis’ fingers found his nipples. Ignis was the Advisor to the Prince. He could have anyone, and he’d chosen Prompto. Never was that more apparent than when Ignis turned an almost predatory look on him. It was a look that, from any other Alpha, would have turned Prompto’s insides to water. But coming from the man that he hoped would someday claim him as his mate, it only ratcheted up Prompto’s desperation even more. 

“Do you want my knot?” Ignis hissed and Prompto could feel it now, teasing his entrance as it grew. It hadn’t swollen enough to stop their movements yet, but it was expanding steadily with each passing second. 

“Yes!” Prompto nearly wailed, gripping Ignis’ arms. Even bitten as they were, he knew his fingernails must be digging into Ignis’ skin, but Ignis gave no indication that he noticed or even cared. Instead he only seemed to increase his thrusts, working the swelling knot into Prompto’s body. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Ignis groaned between gasps for air. “Inside and out. The most beautiful being on Eos.” Under any other circumstances, Prompto would have blushed at the words or maybe even argued against them, but now they only made his cock twitch between them. He rocked his hips back against Ignis and gave a yell when he finally felt the knot catch at his rim, too large now to come free. 

He arched and cried out at the feeling of fullness. This was what his body had been craving so desperately, what he alone couldn’t provide. And gods help him it wasn’t done swelling yet. Ignis could barely move now, but he still managed a few more shallow thrusts before he came suddenly, filling Prompto in an entirely different way. Something in Prompto’s brain short circuited. He writhed and yelled as he came, clenching hard around Ignis and feeling his own seed splash between them. 

Knowing that he was filled and that it would all stay trapped inside of him for at least the next quarter of an hour until Ignis’ knot went down….the feeling was indescribable. They usually avoided knotting during sex, mainly because it was inconvenient to be stuck together and could sometimes grow painful if Prompto wasn’t sufficiently stretched. The few times they had done it he’d enjoyed it, but it was never been anything like this before. 

And Prompto still wanted more. Ignis had collapsed against him, breathing hard. He was nearly as drenched in sweat as Prompto now, with his hair beginning to deflate and a few stray strands sticking to his forehead. Prompto kissed his sweat-soaked bangs and then rolled Ignis onto his back, the knot ensuring that Prompto went with him. Ignis’ eyes fluttered and he opened his mouth in a question, but it dissolved into a feeble grown when Prompto sat up. 

The Omega was still hard and clearly still hungry for more. Ignis had obviously exhausted himself, but a thought had occurred to Prompto. Alpha knots were nearly as sensitive as the heads of their cocks and he wondered…Prompto clenched his inner muscles and rolled his hips in an experimental circle, tugging on the knot lodged inside of him. He earned a breathy moan of surprise from his boyfriend and smirked down at him. 

“Prompt—Ooh,” Ignis gasped when Prompto did it again. This time he felt Ignis’ cock twitch inside of him and the Alpha’s hands came up to grip Prompto’s thick thighs. The Omega smiled and reached down to wrap his hand around his own hard flesh and kept rolling his hips, clenching his muscles and even using his well-trained legs to help him rise and fall as much as the knot would allow for. 

“Prom…hnnngg…I don’t think…” Ignis began, but he trailed off into another helpless moan when Prompto bounced on him again. 

“I know,” Prompto replied. “I know, but oh gods, this feels so good, Iggy. Just let me get off one more time. Please.” 

“I’m not…aaahh…going anywhere,” Ignis argued feebly, “I told you…I’d clear my schedule.” A thrill ran through Prompto to know that Ignis had actually done that for him and he rolled his hips again. Ignis let his head fall back against the pillows with a gasp at the motion, though he kept watching Prompto through half-lidded eyes. Prompto realized he’d never taken his glasses off and somehow they only made the Alpha look even hungrier. 

“Prompto,” he purred, pushing his scent out and making Prompto’s mouth water. His hands moved to Prompto’s abdomen, ghosting over his skin with reverence. Ignis’ elegant hands explored while Prompto kept shifting his hips and eventually those hands moved high enough for him to cup Prompto’s chest, rolling his nipples between his fingers and making Prompto suck in a sharp breath. “You’re divine, my love, and you take my knot so well.” The praise made Prompto clench down on Ignis even harder and suddenly the Alpha’s eyes went wide. Ignis’ mouth fell opened and there was another splash of wetness inside of him. Prompto gasped as he pushed down hard against the knot and came again, wetness spilling over his hand and stomach. 

His head swam and time stopped making sense again. The next thing he knew he was being cradled against Ignis’ chest. They were both laying on their sides, still locked together. 

“I…didn’t know you could come again that quickly,” he said, his mouth feeling numb and cottony. 

“Neither did I,” Ignis replied with a quiet chuckle. He smiled and kissed Prompto again, without any teeth this time. Prompto had just tilted his head at the perfect angle when he felt his stomach rumble where it was pressed against Ignis’ much firmer abdomen. He blushed and pulled back but Ignis only smiled wider. 

“Do you think you might be satisfied enough for now for me to clean you up and get some dinner in you?” he asked, stroking some of Prompto’s damp hair away from his face. The _“for now”_ seemed to ring in Prompto’s ears and he nodded. 

“Yeah,” he murmured, nuzzling against Ignis’ neck. They had at least a few more minutes to wait until they could separate. “Thanks, Iggy. For everything,” he whispered, and hoped Ignis understood that he truly meant _everything_. 

How different his life might have been if a certain little boy hadn’t made him believe he was worth more than a few extra pounds, all those years ago. 

“You are very welcome, my darling,” Ignis whispered into his damp hair and rubbed his back. Prompto let his eyes slide closed, feeling sure that Ignis knew exactly what he had meant.


End file.
